Smile like you mean  it
by MarysaeAusten
Summary: Después del incidente que hizo que Bella y Edward por fin se dirigiesen la palabra, no comprendía que sentía, ni porqué si le caía tan mal se mostraba tan natural, aparte la relación Mase, Tanya y Edward le causaba una gran intriga. AH/universo alterno.


Siempre pensé que me parecía muy gracioso que en vacaciones nunca sabes que día de la semana es, me encantaba; siempre que me preguntaban que día es hoy y no sabía que responder lo único que se me venía a la cabeza es que en ese momento estaba tan feliz, tranquila y libre que ni siquiera me importaba el pasar de los días.

Claro, solo en vacaciones, porque el resto del año desde que comencé el bachillerato hasta el día de hoy tanto los estudios como mi vida personal me pusieron a prueba. Menos mal que tenía la lectura y la música, que son lo único que nos permite, o por lo menos a mi, escapar de esta dura realidad y evadirnos a otros mundos, nuestros mundos.

Mi historia comienza en mi segundo año de bachillerato, no podríais entender sino lo que viene después, por eso creo que no os debería importar mucho echar un vistazo a lo patética que llegue a ser en esos años de mi vida.

Desde pequeña siempre tuve como sueño trabajar en una editorial, nunca me importo si era como editora o como escritora, con tal de poder crear obras de arte.

Aquí en Barcelona aunque sé que os puede llegar a parecer incoherente, me dio por querer entrar en la carrera de filología inglesa, ya que nunca creí tener lo necesario para poder escribir yo misma un libro, así que con traducirlos me bastaba. Pero solo quería entrar en la Greenvalley cuya nota estaba por las nubes para esa fecha, y que yo creía asegurada en mi primer año de bachillerato ya que nunca, no es por ser presumida, se me dio mal esto de estudiar.

Pero lamentablemente en esta vida a pocos les van la cosas según planeadas, y me ocurrió lo que a muchos; en segundo me bajaron las notas, subió la nota de corte, la selectividad no me fue mal del todo pero tampoco se podría decir bien y finalmente la décima, aquella dichosa décima que me dejo a las puertas de lo que vendría siendo hacer mi sueño realidad.

Y así fue como yo cambie de cierta manera.

Siempre fui la típica chica intelectual pero divertida, tímida pero que con sus amigos de toda la vida, la confianza como siempre da asco, cambiaba radicalmente a una persona extrovertida, con un gran peso de conciencia pero siempre feliz; bueno, hasta el momento en que lo de ser preocupada se apoderó de mi y en lo único que pensaba era en un nota; tanto que me volví negativa y sensible a cualquier tipo de comentario, una palabra fuera de contexto y sentía que se me tragaba el mundo. Sí, hasta yo noté el cambio, mi madre me decía que había cambiado, mis amigas decían no pasa nada simplemente es estrés, y de hecho en el fondo no cambie sino que al ver mi sueño frustrado perdí la confianza en mi misma y de allí me volví un poco menos alegre de lo que era, mi sarcasmo aumento pero gracias al dulce verano creo que volví a suavizarme.

Septiembre llegó y mis amigas, todas, comenzaron la universidad, lo que querían y donde querían solamente yo tuve que ir a una privada la cual no podían pagar mis padres.

Me sentía fatal pensaba que había decepcionado a mis padres y les estaba poniendo en una apuro económico y sobretodo a mi misma al ni siquiera ser capaz de llevar a cabo mi propio plan de vida.

A mediados de Septiembre mi mejor amiga me invito a cenar, Tanya Denali, sofisticada, presumida, mimada, guapa, elocuente y que siempre conseguía todo aquello que se proponía; lo opuesto a mi, pero buena chica y la única amiga que continuaba conservando desde la guardería.

-Bella, Oh por dios! te invito a cenar porque vas como una muerta en vida desde lo de la uni y mira como me vienes.

Nunca entendí esa fijación suya de querer que fuese como ella, pero bueno- me podrías dejar ser tal y como soy de vez en cuando, aparte no voy desarreglada.

No, no vas pero, bueno.. dejemos el tema. Sabes? espero que no te importe, pero he traído a mi hermano.

Ah! está Jasper, no no pasa nada.

Una vez dentro comencé a observar el restaurante; solo se me ocurrió pensar en lo impresionada que estaba de que Tanya me conociera tan bien. Era un restaurante en el Börne, mi barrio favorito en todo el planeta, cálido y bohemio, las paredes tenían un aspecto desgastado de pintura azul verdosa que quedaba realmente preciosa al ser iluminadas por unas extrañas lámparas de vidrio con forma de flores de un color naranja ácido. Todo muy bien pensado, todo la decoración seguía el patrón de una casa de campo con muchas plantas y adornos de madera, aunque tenía una palabra que lo describía, retro.

Allí en ese restaurante sentado en una esquina junto a la ventana que permitía ver a todos los turistas que paseaban por la calle estaba sentado Jasper, que como su hermana destacaba entre todos, siempre fue un chico muy elegante y guapo.

Aunque tenía muy claro que jamás le vería de otra manera, era bueno, educado, divertido y tenía todo lo deseado, pero era como mi hermano, me encantaba, le tenía un cariño sin precedentes y al contrario de se hermana era muy modesto.

-Bella- dijo Jasper con alegría- cuanto tiempo, como estás?

-Bien Jazz- dije sin mucho entusiasmo, hasta yo me di cuenta, pero no lo podía evitar Jazz es de ese tipo de persona en la que confías tanto que te le pondrías a llorar tan solo verle la cara.

-Con esos ánimos, no me lo creo pero de todas maneras hemos venido a comer fondue y pasarlo bien, venga vamos. - dijo Jasper con miradas de complicidad.

(Os preguntareis porque explico tanto sobretodo esto, pero es que lo realmente importante viene después de la cena)

La cena transcurrió de forma rápida y amena, el tiempo volaba entre conversación y conversación, entre plato y plato hasta que Tanya puso a prueba su fama de insensible, la cual surgió después de haberse bebido casi cuatro jarras de clara.

-Bella, que no hayas entrado no significa que no puedas entrar- dijo Tanya.

-Eso tiene y no tiene sentido cariño- dije yo.

-Me refiero que aunque siempre hayas trabajado duro para conseguirlo, aún puedes de otras maneras claro, pero creo que te tendría que ser sincera como amiga que soy, siempre tan inteligente y con esas notas, que no hayas sacado lo normal en segundo de bachillerato significa que no te has esforzado, mira como si hasta entre yo en Greenvalley- dijo burlona.

Realmente lo que me dolió no fue que me dijese algo así, sino que me dijese algo así después de que ella sabía cuanto trabaje, tantas noches sin dormir, tanto estrés y después de que ella siempre me dijo que no pasaba nada porque todos sabían que me esforzaba. Se contradecía así misma, fue la rabia que hizo que me levantara de la mesa y dijese:

-Sabes si fuese verdad lo de que no trabaje y me lo echases en cara ahora, lo aceptaría, pero al no ser verdad, duele. Y sí, me he enfadado.

Salí corriendo de allí como pude; Jasper persiguiéndome dice:

-Bella, Bella! Joder espera, solo te diré una cosa, sé que te esforzaste, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y que ahora mismo no puedas entrar en la Greenvalley, metafóricamente hablando es solo un puerta no es ni impasable ni imposible, por lo menos no para ti.

En ese momento no supe que decir, si eso me ayudo o no, supuse que algo si me hizo sentir mejor pero en ese instante mi cabeza y autoestima estaban en marcha. No quería hablar con nadie que hubiese logrado lo que quería, me llamarás egoísta, infantil pero estaba resentida. Así que, corrí y corrí por las calles del Börne.

Cuando me canse camine sin ningún rumbo fijo, pensaba en lo patética que era, solo faltaba que como en libros, pelis..etc, comenzara a llover, pero no digo esto por decirlo, sino porque se me había olvidado el paraguas cuando lo deje en mi mesa de casa al escuchar por las noticias que llovería.

Al cabo de media hora comenzó a llover, pero no era llover era de esa llovizna que parece que no, pero al final moja tanto como una tempestad.

Eran las 12:00 de la noche y realmente no quería ir a casa, comencé a llorar sola, simplemente llorar y fue cuando tope con una señora que parecía la típica mamá inglesa rellenita y con aspecto simpático pero a la vez elegante y muy bohemia que me miro con cara de estás bien sin si quiera molestarse por haberla dejado hecha un cromo por el lado en el cual me le estampé.

Estaba saliendo de una puerta muy linda de madera típica antigua que tenía esos vidrios de colores alucinantes que cuando atravesaba el sol dejaban una estela de colores por el suelo, y encima de la puerta un cartel de los que cuelgan de una barra sujetos por dos cadenitas que ponía.

"Somentimes a door you thought was

not open can give you happiness"

Coffee & books

Muy oportuno pensé y en ese momento tirado en el suelo, empapada y perdida, esta extraña mujer tendió su mano y me dijo:

-Santo cielo, que haces así, venga adentro! Estás empapada, seguro que te enfermas, has tenido suerte de que saliera justo ahora sino que haces, y también de que fuese a mi que empujaras- me dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Me abrió la puerta y se veía un único pasillo de escaleras que daba al final de estas a otra puerta, esta vez doble. Al entrar, ante mi se abrió el paraíso; una precioso café/biblioteca.

Lo primero que veías era un especie de recepción en la cual veías al fondo a la izquierda otra escalera pero caracol y al lado de esta una pared de color verde agua con una mitad llena de potes de galletas , dulces y la otra mitad con cuadros y fotografías que rodeaban un letrero que ponía:

"Solemos olvidar que la felicidad no viene

de conseguir algo que no teníamos o que queríamos

sino de reconocer y apreciar aquello que tenemos"

Y debajo de todo aquello todo tipo de cafés con un cartel que los señalaba y ponía:

"La vida es corta intenta mantenerte despierto para ella"

Todo estaba tan bien pensado, tan lindo, os podréis imaginar aquella preciosa entrada con toda esa pared espectacular y justo delante una recepción de una mesa antigua, con forma de media luna y robusta madera oscura rodeada de banquetes altos con almohadilla de terciopelo verde profundo.

Lo mejor de todo es que solo era la entrada, maravillada pase por la derecha que daba a una especie de salón inmenso y rectangular dividido en lo que diríamos 3 partes; el fondo dividido en dos de las cuales una era todo ventanales, prácticamente no había pared, aún de noche entraba tanta luz que estaba parcialmente iluminado, pegados a estos todo de sillones acolchados con mesas delante, y muchas otras mesas redondas con su respectivas sillas todas de madera que dejaban un espacio libre en el cual podía pasar hasta una terraza; la cual era la otra mitad, una grandiosa terraza en la cual podías ver muchas sillas y mesas apiladas.

Tanto los ventanales como la terraza permitían ver unas impresionantes vistas las cuales daban a lo que podríamos definir como el final de Börne dirección al puerto dejando ver así a lo lejos el mar y los barcos. Simplemente de en sueño.

Lo único que pensé fue que no podría ir a mejor, pero delante de las mesas, los ventanales y la terraza quedaba el resto de esa gran salón que estaba lleno de preciosas estanterías de libros, "Coffee & books" pensé, muy acertado.

Ensimismada me desperté de mi sueño y me percaté de que me hablaba la señora y dije:

-Con respecto a eso, lo siento mucho- dije sin aún entender la situación ni porque me estaba ayudando, tampoco que hacía yo siguiendo a un extraña dentro de esta maravillosa tienda.

-No te preocupes cariño, te busco unas toallas de acuerdo? Mi nombre es Jane y soy la dueña de este café.-sonriente me dijo, estrechando la mano.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero puede llamarme Bella, en serio le estoy realmente agradecida y tengo que decirlo que su tienda es prácticamente un paraíso-dije.

-A que si!-dijo entusiasmada- seguro que no te habías ni tan solo percatado de que la escalera caracol de la entrada da al segundo piso.

Caminando se fue a buscar las toallas mientras yo atónita miraba, pero no mire en la recepción no, mire hacia arriba que fue donde me señalo, y vi que el techo era altísimo y que las escaleras daban a una especie de balcón que rodeaba toda la sala, un pasillo estrecho entra un baranda preciosa y todas las paredes del segundo piso que forradas por estanterías se veían desde abajo.

-No, no me lo hubiera imaginado justo como usted dijo- hice un pequeño suspiro, ni siquiera me había percatado que ya volvía con las toallas.

-Bueno, cariño aquí tienes, ahora dime te veo perdida, quién eres?-me dijo la señora Jane.

Yo un poco extrañada le dije:

-Se-señora Jane yo..- Me interrumpió con un shh y dijo:

-No me llames señora, señorita si quieres, no soy tan mayor- sonriente dijo- y ahora dime quién eres.

-Ya le he dicho quién soy, mi nombre es Bella, Isabella Swan- dije.

-No te veo muy segura de ello-dijo.

Impresionada la miré con cara de estás loca y ella riéndose dijo:

-No me malinterpretes, sé que eres Bella, pero parece que no te veas muy a gusto con la Bella que eres ahora-

-No la comprendo- dije ya preocupada-

-En este mundo siempre cuando maduramos, nos preguntamos quiénes somos, que haremos, que deseamos y cuando vemos que muchas cosas no van como queremos nos mostramos perdidos ya que no llevamos a cabo aquello que se supone que no definía como personas, es decir nuestros gustos, manías, habilidades, sueños, definen nuestra personalidad pero si cuestionamos aunque sea solo uno de ellos ya es como que nos falta algo y nos vemos perdidos, las personas que estuvimos perdidas ya alguna vez en nuestras vidas lo notamos más fácilmente en otras que lo están o lo han estado. Así que quién eres?-dijo.

-De hecho ya no se quién soy-dije- Sabía quién era y lo que quería pero creo que he cambiado- pensé que la situación era muy parecida a cuando la oruga le pregunta a Alicia en el país de las maravillas quién era.

-Bueno está bien entonces sino sabes quién eres, sabes que quieres?- me pregunto.

-Sí creo o quiero pensar que sé que quiero-dije

-Tienes un sueño?-preguntó la señorita Jane.

-Sí, quiero escribir un gran libro- dije sinceramente, era como si por fin estuviese aceptando que no quería editar, que no quería traducir solo quería escribir un buen libro-

-Un gran sueño- dijo la señorita Jane con esa sonrisota de buena persona que desde que la conocí hace una hora ponía muy a menudo y continuo diciendo- estás a caso haciendo realidad ese sueño?

-No del todo- dije yo.

-Vaya- me dijo ella

-Es que tenía otra planes, y esos planes me han fallado-dije vergonzosamente.

-A veces decisiones erróneas no llevan a los lugares indicados-dijo.

Parecía como si supiese que tenía que decir en cada momento; continúe explicando todo sobre mi universidad, el problema económico, mi deseo de trabajar para poder pagarme yo todo...etc, y muchas cosas más sin darme cuenta el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando así el precioso lugar en el que me encontraba que se veía aún más cálido cuando el sol penetraba por los inmensos ventanales.

Me sincere de mil maneras, llore, me queje, me enfade y ella solo escuchaba e iba soltando frases adecuadas a la situación.

Y cuando termine la señorita Jane me pregunto:

-Tú quieres hacer filología?

-Y yo sí, aunque sea quiero sacarme una carrera- dije segura.

-Okey, pero tienes que intentar escribir un libro- dijo

-Claro que lo intentaré, y si pudiese me inscribiría en un cursillo de redacción o algo por el estilo, pero no hay dinero- dije

-No te preocupes si tú ya tienes trabajo-dijo

-No, no tengo- dije extrañada

-Sí, aquí, si quieres claro- dijo la señorita Jane

Sin palabras y en estado de shock por un momento reaccione con un grito de alegría y abrazando y diciendo solo una cosa gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Realmente fue como la señorita Jane justo puso de nombre a su tienda ("Somentimes a door you thought was not open can give you happiness") y me estuviera dando una oportunidad que creía inexistente.

Así fue como comencé a trabajar en el Coffe&books de la señorita Jane, ya han pasado tres años, soy feliz.

He conseguido un pequeño piso que he decorado completamente a mi estilo, lleno de antigüedades y muy retro, me pago mi universidad y llevo en un cursillo de redacción un año.

Poco después de la discusión Tanya vino a disculparse, la perdone obviamente, soy muy blanda con ella y volvimos a ser amigas. Y comenzó a venir tanto ella como Jazz a menudo al café en que trabajaba.

Descubrí que el café en el que, con mucha suerte comencé a trabajar era un poco exclusivo, lo conocía mucha gente, pero la mayoría era habituales, personas famosas, extrañas, cultos, bohemios, poco normales y como sus clientes los libros. Había casi todo libro escrito, pero lo especial era que la mayoría eran primera edición, algunos de valor incalculable o de valor calculable pero exuberante. Todo esto seguramente lo tendré que tratar más profundamente más adelante pero voy a lo que voy.

Durante mi primer año trabajando Tanya cuando venía siempre venía con Mase o por le menos así se apellidaba, típico guaperas, presumido, que era inteligente pero no utilizaba para nada esa inteligencia, en pocas palabras un idiota; y por otro lado teníamos a Jasper que siempre venía después de sus clases de anatomía, ya que estaba estudiando medicina en la Greenvalley, junto con un amigo suyo que siempre me llamo la atención y que aunque lo llevaba viendo durante todo ese año no cruzábamos ni una palabra, era un arrogante, me caía tan mal, pero Jazz decía que Edward Cullen que así se llamaba, era su mejor amigo y amigo de la infancia, así que siempre pensé que no podía ser tan malo.

Hasta que un día en la calle paralela al café vi como Edward Cullen le daba un derechazo a Mase mientras Tanya le gritaba que parase.

En ese momento corrí y sujete a Edward, la abrace a la vez que le empujaba para detenerle. Le sangraba la nariz, estaba segura de que Mase había comenzado y gritando a Tanya le dije:

-Llevatelo de aquí, yo me encargo de Cullen-

-Sí, sí-dijo asustada y mientras caminaba susurrando algo a Mase se giró y dijo- lo siento tantísimo Edward- y continuo caminando.

Que habrá hecho esta ya, pensé mientras me paraba a mirar la cara de Cullen todo masacrada.

-Estás bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pero aún así no era asunto tuyo, no deberías haberte metido- dijo enfadado.

-Sabes!, que te den, he intervenido porque me preocupe, os conozco a todos, para la próxima os dejo que os matéis ahí en medio de la calle, si estás molesto no la pagues conmigo- dije molesta a la vez que le pisaba el pie por borde.

-Auuch! que haces cabrona, joder que poco femenina- dijo

-Mira idiota te voy a decir una cosa lo mínimo que podrías hacer en agradecerme, acaso no te han enseñado modales en esas escuelas ricas a las que fuiste-gritando le dije- Me parece increíble que seas amigo de Jazz, tan diferentes!- susurré.

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mi, pero estoy de acuerdo, aunque siga pensando que fuiste una entrometida, me ayudaste, gracias- dijo y luego pregunto-contenta?.

-Uff!-fue lo único que me salió y entonces comencé a caminar hacia el café mientras escuchaba con se quejaba bajito del dolor, así que me volteé bruscamente y le dije:

-Sígueme, es una orden- Edward

-Y ahora que quieres!- dijo- Limpiarte esas heridas, vienes o no?

Me miró pensativamente

-Vienes o no? no quieres que te vean así al llegar a casa?-le dije, eso le convenció y entró en el café donde la señorita Jane, con la cual se comportaba como una perfecto caballero, y yo le curábamos.

-Que sepas que no me caes bien- le dije.

Atónito me miro y curiosamente se comenzó a reír.

-De que te ríes!-pregunte

El me empujo suavemente la cabeza con su mano bien abierta y dijo:

-Realmente eres una chica extraña, siempre te comportas así de raro con todos?

Le mire y dije:

-De hecho tienes razón, normalmente no soy así con la gente-

-Acaso tanto me odias- preguntó burlón.

-No, todo lo contrario, lo extraño es que me comporte tan naturalmente, debe de ser lo mal que me caes- dije riendo.

-En serio esta eres tú realmente?- preguntó

Y yo le dije:

-Cuando me muestro rara, me muestro tal y como soy y eso significa que me siento cómoda cuando estoy contigo, porqué pienso que me aceptaras tal cual- lo dije tan serie que ni yo me lo creí, la sensación y sentimientos que este arrogante hombre generaba en mi, eran incomprensibles, no me caía bien así que porque me abrí tan fácilmente a él, realmente lo que dije como era de suponer sonó extraño tanto para mi como para él.

Y respondió:

-Realmente eres extraña- riendo-

En ese momento vino la señorita Jane, y le preguntó:

-Vienes mañana?

Y yo pregunté-Mañana?, el nunca viene sin Jazz-

-De hecho vengo muy a menudo solo que tú no me ves-dijo.

Y yo dudosa dije- Ah si? pues mira ahora que por fin me has hablado, crees que podrás aguantar ver la cara de esta extraña chica mañana? Aparte me tienes que ir contando rápidito que pasa entre Tan, Mase y tú-

-Bueno-dijo moviendo la cabeza levemente hacia los lados a la vez que hacia una mueca de indiferencia- lo intentaré y sobre lo de contarte algo a ti, ya veremos.

Y así fue como comenzó lo que yo llamó el comienzo de lo inesperado.


End file.
